


Persistence Pays

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relentlessness gets rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence Pays

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day twenty eight prompt(s) used: Love is relentless, There are no shortcuts to any place worth going, Blush, Glacial.  
> Kink: None. :(
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes. Thanks, bb! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Persistence Pays

~

Waking from a sound sleep, Harry rolled over, relieved when he saw Severus sleeping peacefully beside him. He’d hoped Severus would stay and, luckily, he had. _Finally,_ he thought, his eyes roaming Severus’ face. _I got him. Now to keep him._

The pace of their relationship had felt glacial at first, but Harry had persisted, courting Severus over the course of months. He’d quickly discovered that Severus wouldn’t be rushed. But that, he’d decided, was fine. _After all, there are no shortcuts to any place worth going._

Severus shifted, curling towards Harry.

Licking his lips, Harry trailed a fingertip over Severus’ face and chest, recalling from the night before the blush of colour that had spread across Severus’ entire body as Harry had kissed every inch of him he could reach. 

“You’re insatiable,” murmured Severus, opening his eyes. “I knew you would be.”

Harry smiled. “Sorry. I just can’t keep my hands to myself.”

“As I discovered last night.” Severus rolled on top of Harry, pinning him to the bed. “You were relentless in your pursuit of me. It was...surprising.” 

“And successful.” 

Severus chuckled. “Indeed. So it appears.”

“Do you mind?” Harry whispered. “Was it too much?”

Slowly, Severus smirked. “Do I seem as though I mind?” he asked, manoeuvring Harry’s legs apart. 

“Not really.” Wrapping his arms around Severus, Harry clung and blessed his persistence.

~


End file.
